


Sleep tight

by defars131



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defars131/pseuds/defars131





	Sleep tight

một. hai. ba...

tôi lại nằm đếm sao nữa rồi. dường như chúng cũng giống như trái tim tôi lúc này. chúng toả sáng rực rỡ nhưng sao đơn độc quá, chẳng hiều vì sao chúng lại giống tôi đến vậy. chính em đã đánh cắp con tim tôi đi mất. xin em giờ đây hãy trả nó lại cho tôi, để trái tim tội nghiệp không thể ngừng yêu em được nghỉ ngơi.

khi nhắm mắt tâm trí tôi lại tràn ngập bóng hình em, nhưng khi tỉnh giấc tôi lại như phát điên vì chẳng thấy em đâu. tôi thật sự chỉ muốn vùi sâu vào giấc ngủ. vì mỗi phút giây thức giấc chỉ mang lại đau đớn. chỉ muốn ngủ thật sâu, tôi ghét phải đón ánh bình mình khi cả đêm thao thức vì nhớ em. em đã từng quấy rầy tôi, nay lại quấy rầy tôi bằng những khoảng trống em để lại.

nhớ nhung là một con dao sắc bén, trái tim bị thương vẫn không ngừng chảy máu. cố gắng thuyết phục chính mình từ bỏ thứ tình cảm này, vậy mà hết lần này đến lần khác vẫn không thể quên đi.  
nhớ nhung là một con dao bén nhọn, trái tim bị thương vẫn không ngừng chảy máu. tôi dùng thời gian làm kim chỉ chậm rãi vá lại vết thương này, rồi lại nhớ về em trong giấc mộng.

 _ai đó hãy giữ lấy tôi với._  
dù bước đi thẳng nhưng sao đôi chân vẫn cứ lảo đảo.   
_xin hãy cho tôi mượn dù chỉ là một bờ vai nhỏ._  
để tôi tựa vào một chút và khóc cạn nước mắt này, khóc để vơi đi bớt nỗi đau  
quá sợ hãi để tiếp nhận sự thật rằng em đã không còn là ánh dương sưởi ấm trái tim đang ướt mưa của tôi. có quá nhiều điều ràng buộc khiến tôi chẳng thể nào buông bỏ. đây chỉ là dư âm rồi sẽ vơi đi hay là tôi đang luyến tiếc vì đã để em rời xa?

chẳng có liều thuốc nào cho căn bệnh này đâu, nếu có thì em chính là liều thuốc duy nhất mà tôi cần. dù chỉ là một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, nhưng liệu tôi có thể được ôm lấy em trong vòng tay mình và một lần nữa chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ vĩnh cửu không? ngay lúc này, tôi chỉ cần mỗi em mà thôi.

liệu em còn nhớ chứ ? những câu chuyện chúng ta đã chia sẻ cùng nhau cả đêm, những bài hát mà mình hát cho nhau nghe, những buổi dã ngoại ở nơi sông hàn khi đó, ... em liệu có thể tiếp tục khóc với tôi, cười với tôi, tốt với tôi? tiếp tục để tôi lo cho em, điên cuồng vì em, bên em đến già. để tôi dành cho em những điều tốt đẹp nhất, liệu bây giờ em có còn muốn hay không? tôi chẳng dám đối diện với đáp án ấy...

tôi chưa một lần quên em. kỉ niệm vẫn còn đây, nhưng em đi đâu mất rồi? dường như tôi vẫn luôn như thế, vẫn luôn cố chấp chờ đợi em? bởi trên thế gian chẳng có gì là vĩnh cửu, nên chúng ta mới mỗi người một ngã như vậy ư? tự hỏi mình phải chăng đôi ta quá khác biệt để rồi đánh mất nhau? chẳng có gì là mãi mãi nên khoảng thời gian đôi ta bên nhau trở nên tươi đẹp đến lạ?

giới hạn của tình yêu chính là buông tay, hành động đơn giản biết mấy nhưng phải mất bao nhiêu dũng khí mới có thể cam lòng. chấp nhận vì em cho đi cả thế giới, bốn mùa xuân hạ thu đông đều không hối tiếc. rồi vì em mà nhớ nhung, mà đau khổ. sau cùng, chỉ dám đổi lại một câu hỏi "Liệu rằng em có bao giờ hối tiếc vì đã rời xa tôi?"

tôi chỉ cần em ở bên tôi, cùng tôi ồn ào tranh cãi, đừng dùng ly biệt để tôi hiểu rằng, người mất đi rồi là quan trọng nhất, cũng đừng nói rằng em đã từng yêu tôi.


End file.
